Behind My Mask
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "I think I'm in love with you" I wanted to say to Daniel. He stared into my eyes. I swear I've been here before.  Rated T because of the swearing that I'm going to put in later. R&R
1. Depressed

**A/N Hey, I'm making this like the next generation of Luce and Daniel and so… Please don't hate me and please review. This is my first Fallen Story and I would love some feed back. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>Luce POV<em>

I stared into the mirror. I hate myself. I'm so . . . Ugly. I can't see how guys could have wanted to be my boyfriend and ever wanted to make out with me in my life. I'm so skinny, and I can't put on weight.  
>It's so hard to get fat when you're always jumpy and full of life . . . Well, I used to be. I'm so dark now. I'm like . . . Lifeless. Everything about me wasn't normal. Shadows come around now and then but mainly to take away a life from me. I've lost my whole family except my mum and dad. It's <em>scary<em>.

I brushed my long black hair into a pony tail like normal, put on really dark make-up and made sure that nothing was showing. I wore skinny dark grey jeans, a white shirt with a girl and Spanish words on it and my leather jacket. I've got nothing else to wear nowadays since I hate all the bright colours.

I literally ran out my house and started my bike; revving it up and onto the road. I rode to school in the cold, toasty warm. My boots were heavy and lifted me down, which made me want to go further. My fringe kept coming in front of my eye sight. It's annoying because my side fringe is long and thin.

I walked to my locker, took my jacket off and made sure I was cold. My face was still quite sticky from the lemons juice I applied on yesterday to make my skin paler. My arms and legs were covered with goose bumps. It was freezing in the school.

I threw my jacket in my bag and got my books from my locker from my lesson. History.

I groaned and slammed my locker door shut. I walked up two flights of stars and sat outside of my class. Time went by quickly. About ten to fifteen minutes after lesson started, I decided to go into class.

Two eyes fell on me. Other students knew me well enough to turn up twenty minutes late for each class. My teacher –Mr Cole– Hated me and my personality.

"Hey, Marcus." I called Mr Cole. I didn't actually know his name but I liked the name Marcus when I first meet him, and it stuck to him.

"It's 'Mr Cole' Miss Pearce. Now, we're having a test so get working." Mr Cole gave me the test. I got out my matches and started to light fires instead of doing my test about WWII. "Luce." Mr Cole said not looking at me. "Put the matches back in your bag and put your jacket on or I'll send you down to Student Services and they will call your parents and tell them what's happening at school. And believe me; you don't want that to happen."

"Why wouldn't_ I_ want that?" I asked lighting another match. Mr Cole rose from his desk, laid his hands on my desk and snatched my matches away from my gasp. Then he took my bag, threw my jacket at me and found my dagger. "I better get that back at the end of the lesson." I warned Mr Cole.

Mr Cole smiled. "Maybe at the end of the month," Mr Cole smiled and went back to his desk. "Now, do the test and the month may go quick."

I quickly randomly answered the questions and gave it to Mr Cole. "Done." Mr Cole took the test, marked it and gave me two more sheets.

"Do it probably." I leaned down and answered the questions correctly and quickly. "Thank you."

"My knife." I said raising one of my eye brows. "_Now_."

"At the end of the month." Mr Cole smile. I went into my bag and took out my other dagger and pinned it into his desk. "Thank you. Now go away."

""I liked it when I didn't know you."

"We all did." The bell rang and I quickly walked out of the class, cursing Mr Cole in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN Thank you for reading this. Please review and flamies are accepted in this!  
>Love you!<strong>


	2. Depress Slut

**Sorry not taking like three weeks to up date. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Luce's POV<em>

The rest of the week I decided to stay home and go out drinking. I've done it before, called the school and tell them that I was sick. I was sick, sick of them. I did it for the rest of the week until they found out where I was AKA: My mum told them.

If you must know, my father died that night. No-one knows why and I don't want to know why. I've always hated my father; we never got along with anything. When he walks through the door it's always 'Hi Luce, how's school?' Then I would reply: 'Suck. I stabbed my test today though, that was the highlight of my day.' Then he would turn it into a massive argument and I wouldn't care. That night, he died.

I needed to get my mind off things. I put on a short sleeve thick shirt, skinny jeans and ankle black boots. I put on a thin jacket that hugged around my arms and lay flat at my waist. I took the bus instead of my motor bike and did my make-up on the bus. I didn't do it as dark as I normally would, but it was still dark.

By the time I had finished my make-up and out it all back in my bag, it was time to get off. I pushed the button and made my way off the bus with people staring at me like I was some kind of freak –which I was.

I sat outside of history and thought about things before the class started. Students came in and out of the class. Finally Mr Cole came.

"Luce?" I looked at him. "Another bad day?"

"Yeah,"

"Please take your time to come in."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I really would. Luce."

"Marcus,"

"Your name is Marcus?" Two boys stood behind Mr Cole. They were tall and skinny. One boy –the one who asked the question– had long black hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen in my life. He wore skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The other had cropped blonde hair, baggy jeans and something about god on his shirt and violet eyes. I couldn't get my eyes away from his violet eyes, they were so weird. Unnatural.

When I finally could get away from his eyes, I saw the shadows that haunted my life. I knew I had to get away. The last time the shadows were around, something happened and then I was moved here. I didn't like it here; no way did I want to stay here.

"I have to go," I said getting my bag filled with wine and beer.

"Give me your bag." The green eyed boy said.

"No, get your own bag."

"Miss Pearce," Mr Cole held out his hand. I gave him my bag and he took the alcohol out of my bag. He gave it back, suddenly lighter than a feather. "Wait." He looked in my back pocket of my jeans and brought my 'Star-Shot' out. I didn't know what it was but the person who gave it to me said that someday I'll need it. "What's this?" He asked holding it up.

Suddenly, a song came. I knew that it wasn't in my head, I knew that I didn't know a alive guy called Daniel. The song was:

_Luce and Daniel finally meet,_

_Luce and Daniel forever damned_

_Daniel kills Luce,_

_Perish by his touch_

_I'll rewrite their history_

The voice sang it over and over again. The voice was raspy and sounded like an old record player being used again after fifty years. I've heard the song and voice before. It has always followed me everywhere I went, including the song.

"Please say that you guys can hear that too," I said quietly.

"Who is it?" Mr Cole asked himself. I looked down the hall and saw two unisex people.

"Hey!" I yelled running down to them.

_Daniel's POV_

The song was sung over and over again. It was catchy. I looked over at Luce. She had no idea what was going on by the look of her beautiful face.

"Please say you guys heard that too," She said in small talk.

"Who is it?" Mr Cole asked no-one.

I looked over to Luce again. She was looking intensely down the hall way. Hey face was straight, not normal than what I'm used to. "Hey!" Then Luce started running down the hall.

"Get Mr Cole to safety," I told Cam. They walked off together arguing about not able to see what was going to happen next.

I followed Luce down the hall. One of them was another Luce, I could tell by Luce's soul that it wasn't Luce and the other was. The other one was a girl, long brown hair, skinny like a stick and had bright colours on.

"What happened?" the fake Luce asked.

"The song came back," Luce replied. "And stop being me, James. It's creepy." Suddenly he was a twelve year old boy who looked a little like Miles. "Thank you."

"We need to move." The stick girl said.

"Great." Luce muttered.

"Do you want him following you for the rest of my life?"

"HE IS FOLLOWING ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

The guy –James– took Luce's hands. "You know that my father loves you as his daughter. I love you too, you're my sister but please: shut up and let's get on with this. The government is already searching for us."

"But, I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of you doing that card, James. I want a life."

"You've got a life, Luce." The stick girl said.

"Not one without running all the time and keeps having to change personality and what she really is. Don't you want that? When was the last time you visited your mum? Shelby, remember her?"

"I really want to see her but it's our orders to protect you from them."

"Fine. But this time if it doesn't work, I'm killing that black thing once and for all." Black thing? What black thing? "Now to change my hair, cut my diet and finally meet some guys!"

"Now, that is never going to happen." James said. He had a smile on his face, like he was telling the best joke ever told.

Luce punched him in the arm. "Slut time," Luce sighed. "Hate slut time but then it is kind of fun. I've been told that I make a good slut."

The stick girl laughed loudly. They all stopped walking and looked at her. "I'm sorry but you kind of suck at being a slut." She said.

"At least I do it better than you ever will."

"I can be a better slut than you. I've had practise to do it."

"Fine then. This time you come into the school with me and prove me wrong."

"I will then." They started to go their own way.

"Oh," Luce said turning to the girl and James. The girl put her hand on her hip. "It's on bitch." And they walked out of my sight. This maybe fun to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Fallen! Just the story, James and the other girl. Please review and I'll update faster ;)<strong>


	3. Slut Dancer

**Three months later**

_Daniels POV _

I was really proud of myself. I forced my friends to hold me back from following Luce and it's been three months since. I haven't seen her anywhere and I've moved to a new area so that I won't have to remember what happened that night. Cam was so proud of me that he is taking me somewhere that I'll never think of going in my life. Probably a bar or club.

This is the first time I've thought of her since two days. I'm really proud of myself.

_Luce's POV_

I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job. I am at a preppy school, acting like a slut and have to turn people on just to get information out of them. I've nearly had sex twice just to get information. I _really _hate my job.

I walked around the corner of the hall and had the feeling of being followed. I walked into the library (Forbidden part of the school) and sat down. There was a guy; he had dark chocolate brown skin and blue eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a plain T-shirt.

"Come on," I said getting out a board game. It ended up being chess. I hate chess. "Let's play this game." He shrugged and sat opposite me. He showed me how to set up the board and we started playing the strange game. "What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first, then I'll tell you why I followed you." The guy made his move. I moved a small 'prawn' two steps forward.

"My name is Sheridan. Why did you follow me?"

"That isn't your name, Lucinda." He took my prawn.

"When my mother died, she gave me her last one wish, to change my name. She died three months ago." I moved my horse and took his prawn.

"I'm sorry about your mother. You're quite open with your losses." The guy stared at me like he already knew me. He looked familiar to be honest.

"Yes. I hated her anyway. Tonight, I will be once again, Lucinda. Now tell me your name."

"Ronald. I followed you because I had a feeling that you want information out of me like all the other kids you've tortured."

"I don't want to but I've got needs that they can't fulfil." I made my prawn all the other way to the end and got back my horse that I didn't that notice he took away from me. "Checkmate."

"Is this your first time playing?" Roland asked. He would stop staring at me. I nodded. "You're good." I smiled and thanked him. The rest of the time, we started to get into the game. I kept putting him into checkmate and he would want a rematch and then I would kill his knights and steal his king.

About ten minutes later, Ronald looked happy. "CHECK!" He yelled.

I moved my thing. "Checkmate!"

"Damn it!" I laughed.

I looked at the time and my eyes widened. "I have to go." I quickly ended the game and ran out of the library and to home.

"WHERE IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?" James asked. His face was red and he reached out to hug me. I quickly moved before he could touch me.

"I was out." I replied. I didn't want to tell him about Ronald. James doesn't like me making friends while on a mission. "I got lost on time. Okay, give me a break."

"I can't! Jessie is already at the club doing whatever she wants to do on the stage and you're meant to be on in ten!"

"Stop yelling at me. I'll do it but this isn't even part of the plan." I sighed and took off my shirt. "Who do I need to get information out of this time?"

James held up a photo. It was Ronald with a big smile on his face and two other people. It was Cam and Daniel. They used to go to my old school when I had to act all depressed and gothic. He looked like he was laughing with friends and having a great time. I just made him a friend; I've never had a friend in my life. "Their names are Ronald, Cam and Daniel. They have information."

I chocked back a tear and took off my pants, putting on my costume for tonight. "I'm ready."

"Go, now!"

_Daniels POV_

I sat down, drinking beer and still had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, Ronald sat next to Cam and they started whispering to each other. Suddenly a girl about fifteen, sixteen came out on stage in underwear. I took a good look at the girl's face. I've seen her before, it was stick girl! Why is she here?

The girl danced on stage, looking like she knew what to do, but I knew that she didn't. She was terrible. Most people booed her off and she smiled and bowed, walking off the stage with a massive smile.

Cam turned toward me. "We have to get–"

Suddenly, Cam was cut off by a speaker. "Gentleman, please give it up for, Sheridan!" And suddenly Luce came on stage with a bunch of other girls behind her. They started dancing to the music on poles. Luce heaved heavily. "Um, actually, I'm looking for a person." All the guys screamed as Luce walked down the stars and had a looked at everyone. She turned to Ronald and came over to us. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Roland's eyes widened and nodded. He turned to us and gestured us to come with him.

"Sorry people," Luce said tugging on Ronald's shirt. "We're going to have a foursome."

Luce quietly shut the door and locked it. She turned to us and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, you guys need to get out of here." Luce said. I was the only one who looked at her beautiful face. I couldn't get enough of her eyes. "You two! My face is up here!" She pointed to her face. I punched them both in the arm and gave them the star. Luce crossed her arms and also gave them the look that I was giving.

"Ronald!" Luce yelled. "You guys need to get out of here! They're coming for you."

"Who is?" I asked. The others were preoccupied. "Luce, who is looking for us?"

"People are. I can't tell you but I need the information. That's all."

"What information?"

Luce reached into her bra and got a tape recorder. She pushed play and a raspy voice replied back. It said: _I am here for Lucinda Pearce. I know all her secrets about Daniel G. She will burn up and will never survive until she's seventeen years old. Give me Luce, and the world will be at peace. _

Luce pushed stop and put it back in her bra. "Any ideas?" She pleaded.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I asked. They still couldn't get their eyes off her. Luce leaned down to them.

"If you don't stop staring, they you'll be on the floor in less than two minutes." Their eyes were still on them. Luce's grabbed their hands and put them on her breast. Suddenly they were awake.

"They're fake." Ronald said. Cam agreed.

"I have to get people to notice me when doing my job." Luce said. Now, they were looking at her face.

"Okay, this is what I know." Ronald started giving me information about the voice which surprising he listened to. It wasn't good information. All he said was 'The voice is weird.' Cam said 'Never heard of. Can I get a lap dance?' I looked at Luce. I knew that she was in love, and so was I. "I've heard the voice before, but I don't know who it is. I'm sorry Luce."

Luce put on a sad face. She turned to Cam and Ronald. "You two, out." She unlocked the door and they left. They wished me good luck and Luce locked the door again. "I need you to tell me everything, Daniel. Please, I have a right to know."

"Okay, I've heard the voice before but I don't know who it is."

"But you do. I know you do." Luce touched me hand . . . And she didn't burn up. "I know you know." I didn't answer. Luce sighed and moved some things in the room. In her hands, was a brown very old book. It had my last name printed on it. "You know who it is." I wanted to touch the book; I wanted to burn it up. She opened the book and then closed it again. "I know that you know the voice and me. I've seen pictures, but that's all. I didn't want to read the book."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to hear it come out from your mouth. We're in love, aren't we?"

"You tell me?"

"It's always love at first sight." Luce put down the book and hugged me. "I've lost Miles and Shelby. They used to tell me stories about us. And I've only just realised it now." I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I was too afraid. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came. "I have to go." She pulled away and left the room. I followed her, took her waist and hugged her for the last time.

I sat down with Cam and Ronald, watching my Luce run back stage. Suddenly, police men and woman came in with guns up in the air. "We're looking for Lucinda Pearce!"

_Luce's POV_

I ran back stage and changed very, very quickly. I held the book to my chest, and put it in my bag. "We're looking for Lucinda Pearce!" I heard people gasping. "Where is she?" I went out and got on the ground, holding to my belt tightly.

One police officer bent down and grabbed Cam's collar. "Tell me where she is or I'll shoot."

This is my time to shine. I got my gun out of my belt and stood up, pointing the gun to the officer with Cam. "Put him down." I said, not showing any sign of weakness. I've only used a gun a couple of times, but I've never actually had to kill a person. The officer didn't let go of him. "Put. Him. Down."

"Is your gun even loaded?" One asked "Can you even use one?"

"Show me if yours is loaded." I said raising an eyebrow. "Come on, shoot me." I put my arms out and let him shoot at me. He clicked the trigger but nothing came out.

"C'mon, shoot me." I said.

"My gun isn't loaded. Now show me that your gun isn't loaded." He said. I pointed my gun to the ceiling and shoot a bullet out to the roof.

"You were saying?" I asked pointing my gun to him again.

"I stand corrected." He threw Cam to the floor and walked to me. "I've got someone waiting for you." He said. I held the gun to his head.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who you've known your whole life but never seen before."

"Why can't he come here?"

"Because" -He turned to Daniel Cam and Roland- "He just can't."

"Then I can't go with you. "He held his hand cuffs, and cuffed me. "I stand corrected." I put my gun back in my belt and walked with him, giving him daggers. "I hate you,"

The officer laughed. "That's not something you say to an officer, Lucinda."

_Daniel's POV_

I watched Luce walk out cuffed. She gave the guy daggers then said, "I hate you." The guy laughed and left teh building with the other officers. Wow, she scars me.

"Well done Daniel," Cam said. "Your girlfriend just saved me."

I walked outside, to see them talking to each other. Luce had a smile on her face, but behind her smile was a scared girl. Suddenly she went and put her chest on the guy who cuffed her, put her hands on his belt and actually got the keys from him. One officer saw her and charged at Luce, but she fought back with her elbows, chain of her cuffs and legs. Boy, was she fast. I walked out while she was trying to get the right key. "Come on."

"Luce!" James and the other girl came rushing towards her, and so did I.

"Let me help you." I said. I found the key and uncuffed her. "Luce, what's going on?"

The others caught up with her. "What the hell was that?" James yelled. "If that gun had been loaded then you would of have gotten killed in there!"

"Don't worry, they don't want me dead." Luce said with a smile on her face. "I know about them, James."I studied one of them on the ground. "They're not dead."

"Outcasts." I said. "Did you get the keys to drive this car?"

"Never leave without a stolen ploice car." Luce held up the keys. "Lets go." She threw the keys to James and got in the car. "I need your help, Daniel."

"Do you need it or do you want it because you love me?"

Luce blushed. "Just get in the car." I shimmied into the back seat with Luce. "James go!" James started the car and sped along the streets. It was a busy night, but he always got a way through. Luce had her head on the window and closed her eyes. I pulled her to my chest.

"One thing you should know about angels" I whispered in her ear. "We make great pillows." Luce laughed and snuggled onto me.

"Thank you, Daniel." She said slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter**


	4. Swear on my life

_Luce's POV_

I was standing on a cliff top with him. He had long sharp yellow teeth and yellow eyes everything else was black. "You won't survive, Lucinda." He said in a raspy voice. "You can stop Daniel in his pain, come with me and join me. Or, you can kill me and die again, and again, and again."

Joining with him and taking Daniel away from his pain sounded like the best way to deal with this problem, but from everything I've been told, there's no way I'm going with him.

"What's your name?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Bill," he replied which was a fake name. Who comes up with the name Bill and more? "And your's is Lucinda."

"Nice joke," A name came into my head. "Satan." I said not actually knowing what the hell I had just said.

"So your Daniel told you about me, eh?"

"You know nothing about Daniel." I got my star shot behind my back. "You know nothing about me, and my family."

Then, I jumped, brining him down with me, that's when I faded out.

I shot up from Daniel's warm chest, heaving hard and holing my breath while heaving. Daniel took my shoulders and brought me back to his touch. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking my hair.

"He's Satan." I muttered to myself. "Pull over," I told Jake.

"Luce I really don't think –" Jake started.

"I said pull over!" And so Jake did. I unbuckled myself and ran outside. Running until I saw the cliff. The one about five blocks away.

I saw . . . Them. Not him, no –outcasts. I yelled, making them focus on me.

"You guys want to go back into heaven?" I asked. They all agreed and nodded their heads. I stared into their blind eyes. "I'll get you back into heaven, if you help me defeat the one who wants to kill me and my love ones."

"Who will that be?" One asked.

"Satan. You have to help me kill Satan."

"What if we don't?"

"Then you don't get your paradise ever again. Not after I die this life time."

Then all mumbled and then one came out. "We'll help you, but you have to swear on your life that you'll help us!"

"I swear on my life that I'll help you get back into heaven, if you help me defeat Satan."

"What's the game plan?"

"Come back here tomorrow afternoon. At lunch, then I'll tell you."

"Looking forward to seeing you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry about making this chapter so short! I need ideas, I'm loosing insperation for this story. I need ideas. If you have any, review this story then I'll think about it.**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review!**


End file.
